


【渣翻/本泽鱼】情非得已（I’m not in love）

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 渣翻 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 谨献给我最爱的本泽鱼。与真人无关。





	【渣翻/本泽鱼】情非得已（I’m not in love）

这已经不是第一次了，  
Puyol的小喽罗们通过推搡梅苏特取乐。从早上开始，直到他们去到餐厅，甚至到把餐盘放上桌也不停歇。

梅苏特几乎要开始习惯，几乎开始认为这不过是日常生活的一部分，像刷牙或整理床铺一样普通。

毕竟，他们还可以对他做些更糟糕的事。

他当然对此有所耳闻。这也是为什么他从不在旁边没有狱警时与其他犯人独处，洗澡对他来说也犹如噩梦。

当他晚上终于能呆在自己相对安全的牢房里时，他祈祷并感谢真主又让他熬过了一天。

卡里姆从餐桌旁站了起来。

尽管Cris告诉他别再跟Puyol的家伙过不去，我们没必要这样做，让那个小弱鸡自生自灭去。

卡里姆嘟囔着说，他们做得已经够过分了，该去找别人的碴。

Sami大笑，说Karim想养个自己的婊子了，Cris不再是唯一一个有这权利的人，还是说现在有了新规矩，只有牢区的老大才能养婊子？

卡里姆想一拳打在Sami脸上，这个跟他同伙的混蛋。

但他很快意识到也许他是对的。

他何必这样做？甚至何必关心？他以前可从不在意别人。难道他不应该冷血一点，而不是这样多管闲事吗？

但他还是叫那些其他牢区家伙滚蛋了。  
尤其是那个叫Pique的傻逼，装得自己像Tony Montana二代，只为了恐吓梅苏特。但这儿的所有人都知道他进监狱是因为连抢加油站这种小事都搞不定。

梅苏特尽量不那么近地贴在卡里姆身边，因为那样会让他看起来更不堪一击。

但卡里姆好像能看穿他的小心思。

他把手轻轻落了在他的后腰上。

这是梅苏特几个月来收到的第一个友好的动作，同时让他顺着脊柱蹿起一股陌生的战栗感。

而当他每次需要卡里姆时，他总是在那儿，用言语甚至拳头让那些想在梅苏特身上找自信的家伙滚蛋。然后他总会安抚地摸摸他，或朝他友善地眨眨眼：“没事儿了吧，小家伙？”

梅苏特用了好长时间才找到勇气去直视卡里姆给他的特权，尽管他一直明白他不能理所当然地接受。

一天晚上，他在洗澡间里留到了最后，而卡里姆也留了下来。

所以也许他想得是对的，有笔债还等着他付清。

他四周看了看，确保现在这儿只有他们两个。

卡里姆想告诉他不需要这样做，但毕竟，监狱里没什么东西是免费的，他也有权利为自己的行为索取点报酬。

他只是有点看不懂自己了，看不懂自己对这个男孩迷恋式的喜爱，甚至不介意其他人对他们的评论或者嘲讽(倒也没人敢怎么嘲讽他)。

很快卡里姆就明白梅苏特对这活儿毫无经验。

但他随他去了，因为刻意教他会浪费现在宝贵的时间，也会毁掉这一刻独一无二的美好。

他仰起头靠在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上。

这远不同于以前那些别人在路边小巷给他做的肮脏事儿。

他能从梅苏特唇舌的每一个动作中感受到感激和敬仰，带着少年人青涩莽撞的摸索和一种真实到难以置信的感情，

“谢谢你。”梅苏特说，他的嗓音还有一点沙哑。“谢谢你帮助我。”

卡里姆只是点了点头。

如果想保持镇定，这是他现在唯一能做的事。

他绝不能沉浸其中。

他只能假装这不过是一次寻常的“回报”，却又希望梅苏特明白他对他细微的不同，明白这对他来说不仅仅是一次“回报”。

无论他有多讨厌自己这愚蠢的念头。

**Author's Note:**

> By ggglingz_hi :)


End file.
